1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus and an electronic device for use in a display of a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, a personal computer or a television.
2. Description of Related Art
In a related art organic electroluminescence (EL) apparatus used as a display, external light is reflected on the display, which results in poor display quality. In order to decrease the reflections on the display, a Blacklayer technology (developed by Luxell Co. Ltd., Canada) can be used. In the related art technology, a transparent electrode, an El layer, a semitransparent electrode, a transparent conductive layer, and a reflective electrode are disposed on one side of a substrate of the organic EL apparatus. The reflections are decreased as follows: a part of light that is transmitted through the transparent electrode and the EL layer is reflected by the semitransparent electrode to be first reflection light. The light other than the first reflection light is transmitted through the semitransparent electrode and the transparent conductive layer, reflected by the reflection electrode, and left from the semitransparent electrode to be a second reflection light. The first reflection light and the second reflection light are interfered each other to weaken reflection intensity at the display.